No One likes to be Alone
by sheltie
Summary: A fluffy bit of Rukato.


**No One likes to be Alone**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon at all_

**A/N: I haven't done a Rukato in a while so here it is. Enjoy!**

Rika Nonaka sighed as she slipped her backpack off her shoulders. She was home alone once again. Her mother was overseas doing a photo-shoot of some kind. Her grandmother was gone to a friend's house and wouldn't be back until someday tomorrow. And lastly, it has been two weeks since she said goodbye to her partner, Renamon. She was totally alone. A knock on the front door startled her from her depression.

"Who could that be?" Rika muttered under her breath

She went to the door and opened it to find probably the last person she'd ever expect to be at her door.

"Gogglehead?"

"Hey Rika" Takato greeted smiling nervously

"What are you doing here gogglehead?" Rika asked as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like some company?" Takato asked with hesitation

Rika arched an eyebrow

"Oh"

"Yeah, it's just that you seemed a bit depressed after you said that you'd be home alone tonight" Takato said frowning slightly

"What makes you think I don't like being alone?" Rika asked arching an eyebrow

Takato looked up

"No one likes to be alone."

Those words chilled her, she had no idea why they affect her so much. But with that she moved aside to let Takato enter. The goggleheaded tamer walked in and took off his shoes.

"What about your parents?" Rika asked

"I told them that I would be staying at a friend's house and they okayed it" Takato said

"Did you tell them that this friend would be a girl?" Rika asked

"Um no, I told them I was staying over at Henry's and Henry agreed to cover for me" Takato said sheepishly

Rika was impressed, she never thought that gogglehead would ever lie to his parents. But then she shook her head. Leave it to gogglehead to surprise her like that.

"So, where am I going to sleep?" Takato asked

"Oh, um, is the living room fine enough?" Rika asked

Takato looked at the Nonaka living room and nodded.

"Yep, it's good" he said as he dropped his duffle bag on the floor

"So, um, what happens now?" Rika asked not sure what to do next

"Well, are you hungry?" Takato asked

Rika was about to answer when her stomach spoke up with a loud growl.

"I'll take that as a yes" Takato said smiling

Rika blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Where's the kitchen?" Takato asked

Rika led Takato to the kitchen where Takato got to work.

"You know how to cook?" Rika asked as she watched her friend pull out pots and pans

"Yeah, just a little" Takato said

"Oh" Rika said

Rika sat in a chair and watched Takato get busy. He went back to his bag and came back wearing an apron. He got to work cooking and Rika just watched in amazement. She never saw anyone except her grandmother cook before, so this was a new experience.

"Do you like spicy things Rika?" Takato asked

"Um, a little, but not too much" Rika answered

"Okay, then I'm going to make this a tiny bit spicy, but it won't be too bad" Takato said

"What are you making?" Rika asked

"It's a surprise" Takato said with a smile

Rika would've pushed it, but decided not to as she didn't feel like ruining what might be a good meal. When the meal was ready Rika was starving and she couldn't wait to eat.

"Here you are Rika, one Takato special" Takato said smiling

"Thanks goggles, what is it?" Rika asked

"Oh, it's a curry dish that I found in one of my mom's recipe books. I made a few changes and I think it tastes better" Takato said happily

Rika spooned a bit and tasted it and she liked it. It was spicy, but not too much that you'd need to chug a glass of water. Soon the curry was gone and Rika had three helpings.

"That was good goggles" Rika said

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it" Takato said smiling

Rika helped Takato clean up and soon they were in the living room doing their homework they had. They worked in silence neither one talking to another then it was when Takato stood up and stretched that broke Rika's attention.

"What's the matter gogglehead?" Rika asked

"Nothing, just needed to stretch" Takato said smiling

Rika nodded and went back to her work. Takato sat down and took out a notebook and began working at a furious pace. Every once and a while he'd look up at Rika then looked down to his notebook frowning. This went on for a while until Rika started to notice Takato's glances. She ignored them at first, but then they got more frequent and that annoyed her.

"What's your problem goggles?" Rika snapped

Takato's head snapped up.

"What?"

"You've giving me odd looks and I want to know why" Rika said in annoyance

"Oh, uh well I'm taking my break from my homework" Takato said

Rika didn't looked satisfied with this answer and she showed him with a glare.

"So I started drawing" Takato finished smiling nervously

This got Rika interested. She knew that Takato had gotten a lot better at drawing since she first met him. The banner Takato made came to mind.

"What did you draw?" Rika asked curiously

Takato blushed and handed his notebook over knowing if he tried to hide it he'd get beaten up and have the notebook taken anyway. Rika took it and she was shocked. Takato had made a sketch of her working on her homework. It was very well detailed, which meant Takato had taken his time to get every detail he could. There was something charming about the drawing that she couldn't put her finger on. Maybe it was the way Takato had drawn it or maybe it was the feeling the drawing conveyed. Whatever it was it struck Rika deeply.

"D-do you like it?" Takato asked hesitantly

"It's amazing Takato" Rika said softly

"It's just a rough drawing Rika, I didn't have time to do it right" Takato said

Rika shook her head

"I think it looks great goggles" she said

Takato blushed slightly. Rika didn't notice this though as her full attention was still on the drawing.

"Can I keep it?" Rika asked with a bit of hesitation

"Huh, oh sure you can Rika" Takato said

Rika smiled her thanks and went back to her homework.

It was getting late and the two after they finished their homework watched some TV and reorganized their Digimon decks. Rika, being in a helpful mood helped improve Takato's deck by giving the boy some tips and giving him some cards that she didn't need.

"Thanks Rika, with this new and improved deck Kenta and Kazu don't stand a chance" Takato said grinning

"No problem goggles, your deck isn't all that bad to begin with. I guess having real life experience has helped you" Rika said smirking

"Yeah"

The two tamers sat quietly as they both thought of their partners.

"Did you think Renamon is doing alright Takato?" Rika asked out of the blue

"She's probably doing fine, I'm sure she's getting bored though" Takato said

"What do you mean?" Rika asked

"Well, Renamon is very strong and she could probably take down any Digimon now" Takato said

Rika smiled, "you're right goggles."

The two then sat silently when Takato yawned.

"Tired, goggles?" Rika asked

"Yeah, my mom had me up early helping with the baking" Takato said yawning again

Rika nodded

"I'm going to bed, I hope you don't mind Rika" Takato said

Rika shook her head.

"Alright" Takato said as he took out his sleeping bag he brought along. He rolled it out and then grabbed out some pajamas that he also packed.

"Which way is the bathroom?" Takato asked

Rika showed him, and she went to her room to change too. Once out of her room she was wearing an ice blue tank top and pajama bottoms that were the same color. Her hair was down, which made her look very different. She got back to the living room and found Takato arranging his sleeping bag the way he wanted.

"All set for bed goggles?" Rika asked

Takato looked up and his eyes widen. He never saw Rika in her pajamas before and with her hair down. So he was quite shock at the girl he's know for a while looking very different.

"What's your problem goggles?" Rika asked with annoyance

"Uh, sorry, I just never seen you like this before" Takato said blushing slightly

Rika looked at him for a moment then realized what he was saying. But shook it off.

"Yeah, well, see you in the morning goggles" Rika said in her usual tone

"Yeah, night Rika"

Rika went to her room and got into bed. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed. She fell asleep only to awake later. She sighed and looked at her clock and saw that it was close to midnight. She groaned, she never had this problem before. For the next ten minutes Rika tossed and turned until she couldn't take it anymore. She got out of bed and pulled on a bathrobe she had laying around and headed to the living room. There she found Takato asleep.

"Takato?"

Takato grumbled a bit then rolled over and Rika sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Gogglehead!" she said and smacked Takato on the arm

This got Takato up and he looked around as he rubbed his eyes.

"What is it Rika?" he asked sleepily

"I, uh, couldn't sleep" Rika said feeling like an idiot

"Oh, well come here" Takato said as he moved over some to make room for Rika

Rika was hesitant and then told Takato to wait for a second. She left then came back with some blankets and a pillow. She placed them on the floor by Takato and got settled.

"Better?" Takato asked

Yeah, thanks goggles" Rika said

"No problem Rika, that's what friends are for" Takato said smiling

Rika sighed and closed her eyes.

Morning came and Rika was still asleep. But things seemed to have shifted during the night. Rika was now cuddling up to Takato and Takato had an arm around Rika's waist keeping her close. Rika was the first to awake and when she realized the position she was in her face turned bright red and slipped out of Takato's grip carefully so not to wake the boy. She left quickly and quietly still with a red face.

"What the heck was that?" Rika muttered to herself as she went to take a shower

Once she was done and out of the shower and dressed she found Takato in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Rika" Takato said smiling

"Morning goggles" Rika greeted

Takato served up a nice breakfast and they ate in silence. Rika wasn't sure what to say since she had no idea if Takato knew how they slept last night and she wasn't going to bring it up with him. Once they finished eating Takato and Rika cleaned up and Takato packed up his stuff.

"Well I better get going, I told Henry that I would head to his house" Takato said

Rika nodded and walked Takato out.

"I had a great time Rika, we should do this again" Takato said smiling

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad" Rika said returning the smile with a small one of hers

"Right, well bye Rika" Takato said and with a wave he left

Rika stood by the door and waved Takato goodbye. Once he was out of sight she sighed and went back in.

_I can't wait for next time_ she thought

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of this one. Thank for reading and please review.**


End file.
